


Other Side of the Event Horizon

by TTR02



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soukyuu no Fafner, Angst, M/M, Sorry for my broken English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTR02/pseuds/TTR02
Summary: The blue flower he put yesterday is in the same positions as the time he put it. Keito just close his eyes, and pray for his best friend—that likely to be in the other side of the event horizon.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 1





	Other Side of the Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> \- I apologize for my broken English. I promise I would more focus on my English class.  
> \- I already post my local language of this fic.  
> \- This fic take place on the middle of DA, Keito is in the Siegfried system and Eichi is a Fafner pilot.  
> \- Eichi is already assimilated, For shorter, he dead.

Even the time is afternoon, sunlight is also bright as usual. It’s not surprising for being the summer season follow the schedule.

When It is midsummer, The time for remembrance the passed away is coming— Yes, the Bon festival

Keito is preparing the festival, even there is only him—who serious for this time of the year. Many of his juniors all dreams for working or studying in Tokyo after graduate from middle school. However, his only dream is protect this island, the precious place of him and Eichi

Even the outside world and the one he want to protect isn’t exist anymore.

The footstep on the hallway call him back from reverie. He stood up from the chair and ready to complain anyone that running in the hallway. whatever, in the same time that he stood up, the door is open—Yes, that is Kanzaki Souma, His junior.

“What happens? Kanzaki. And how many time did I tell you to not run in the hallway…?” He adjusting the glasses and look at the newcomer.

“I deliver the list of the participants in the Bon festival to you, Hidaka-dono sees that I closed to Hasumi-dono, so he asked me for help” The purple hair replies with smile, Keito already used to term of speaking of this boy.

“Put the document at the desk beside the door, I would check it again for preparing the festival. Thank you Kanzaki” Keito replies Souma while arrange the plenty document on his desk.

“Roger that, take care of yourself” Souma said while put the document on the desk follow the seniors’s word, and then go out from the room.

“Yes, You too” He murmur the replies to his junior while the purple hair is left.

Keito shakes his head slowly to take back his concentrate, but there is one thought that engraves in his heart. The feels, the pains of Eichi in that time. He knows, the assimilate phenomenon is afflicted, because he was there. He share the thoughts, feels, pains or whatever the pilot takes.

And Keito, who know and feels everything, but he never expose. For the sakes of everyone

After he finish his work as the vice student council president, Keito head back home—the only temples on this distant island. However, graveyard is another place that he used to.

His family do the funeral for the people on this island for a long time. This reason made Keito near by—accustomed to the death. And the person who got engraved their name on the grave in front of him called him “The Shinigami” too.

Unfortunate, It’s in the past.

The boy close his eyes and open to face the reality, Eichi isn’t exist anymore. And the biggest evidence is the name that engraved on the grave is ‘Tenshouin Eichi”

The blue flower he put yesterday is in the same positions as the time he put it. Keito just close his eyes, and pray for his best friend—that likely to be in the other side of the event horizon.

In the Buddhism religious relief, Bon festival is the time that the passed away come back from afterlife to the people's world for the short time. However, he unsure that Is other side of the horizon the afterlife?

If It was a short time, but Keito hope Eichi would come back to see his beloved on this island.


End file.
